To Live As Muggles Do
by PurplePenguinQueen
Summary: Dumbledore announces a special project for 6th years. For one school year, they are to live as muggles! But, Dumbledore is of course up for some fun and creating interhouse friendships. Who knows what could happen. Rated M for language and some adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first attempt at a decent story. I hope everyone likes it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

It is the day after the Golden Trio arrived at Hogwarts and it is lunchtime. They normally would have classes today but Professor Dumbledore old them no classes today. Some, such as Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, were ecstatic. Others, primarily Hermione Granger, sulked. In the middle of lunch, Professor Dumbledore stands up and taps his glass to get everyone's attention.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. I hope everyone is enjoying there time back. Now, I have an announcement. As a special program we are trying, all 6th year students will be doing something very exciting. For most of the year, you will be living in muggle homes like muggles to prepare you for your futures. In many cases, young wizards must bend in to muggle surroundings. This task is to help prepare everyone for such situations." Dumbledore pauses, taking in the shocked students, a twinkle in his eye. "You will pack your things after lunch. After dinner you will head out to where you will be living. Don't get too excited. Each group has been paired with a chaperon. Some chaperons will be from our very own staff while others are volunteers from The Ministry of Magic. You will bring your textbooks to study at your temporary home. Your wands and other magical items WILL BE CONFISCATED. When I am done speaking, owls will come, delivering each person a packet with your assignment and a piece of paper with whom you will be staying with. It will also inform you on who your chaperon is and additional tasks you must complete. There are four to a group. Girls with girls. Boys with boys. Unfortunately, there is one extra person, creating a single group of five." There it is again. That twinkle in his eye. "I will provide each group with some muggle money. I will be checking in from time to tine to see how things are and to collect homework. If you need me, you are to use a telephone? Yes, a telephone. Just dial *6793. That's all." Dumbledore finishes, taking his seat. The room fills with talk while the owls begin to swoop in from above.

"I really hope I'm not the unfortunate girl that has to live with not three, but four other girls." Hermione states, taking the packet and paper from an owl.

"Yeah, that would suck." Ginny states, taking a bite of her lunch. The trio look down at their papers. The boys' eyes widen and a high-pitched scream erupts from Hermione's throat. Everyone looks over at the panicking girl gripping her paper. Ginny glances over to see what's caused the outburst.

"Oh Merlin." Ginny gasps. Everyone is in disbelief as Hermione scans over the paper once more.

Chaperon: Professor Snape

Students:

Harry Potter

Ronald Weasley

Hermione Granger

Blaise Zambini

Draco Malfoy

Hermione sighs. "There must be a mistake. That's it. It's a mistake."

"Actually, Miss Granger, it is not." Professor Dumbledore appears behind Hermione. She looks up at the professor, confused.

"But you said, girls with girls and boys with boys."

"Yes, well, I decided the extra group could be a bit different." She saw it, the twinkle in his eye.

"But Professor…"

"Don't try and change my mind, Miss Granger. It's already settled." With that, Dumbledore walks away and heads to the Slytherain table to clear some confusion to a certain two Slytherains.

"Hey, at least we are in your group." Harry's words are dripping with sympathy.

After lunch, Hermione starts to pack her things. The Gryffindor girls are either telling her how lucky she is or comforting her, but she ignores all of them as she packs. Books, clothes, toothbrush… She reviews her things in her head as she puts all of her magical things in a bag, along with her wand, to give over to Dumbledore.

When diner time comes around, the 6th years bring their bags down to the front doors and put them with their group. Malfoy sneers at her as she puts her things next to Ron's. She narrows her eye at him and scowls. Of all the people! They hand their magical items to McGonagall and head to dinner.

Hermione's favorites are out on the table but she is still in a sour mood. She can't believe this arrangement. Then something hits he. A broad smile spreads across her face.

"Hermione, you haven't smiled all day. What are you thinking?" Harry questions, stuffing more mashed potatoes into is mouth.

"Only you and me know how to live like muggles. The Pureblood snots and Ron know little to nothing about doing so. We have an advantage!" Her glee rose as she voices her idea. Harry smiles at the fact. Ron looks a little upset that he couldn't join in the glee but then realized what Hermione said.

"Wait, did you just call them Pureblood snots?" Ron snickers.

"You're a Pureblood, too. At least I referred to you separately." Hermione points out. Ron nods. Dinner ends and everyone meets in the hall. Hermione shrugs out of hr robe to reveal a short sleeve baby blue tank top, jean shorts and white sneakers. The boys look at each other wondering why she took her robe off.

"Muggles don't wear robes and wizard clothes. Put some muggle clothes on!" Hermione rolls her eyes. Harry and Ron came prepared and simply removed their robes just like her. Hermione looks at the Slytherins and their leader. "You don't have muggle clothes do you?" She questions. She ponders this for a second. She calls McGonagall over for a moment. "Can I use my wand real quick to get them into muggle clothes?" She asks innocently. The professor nods and hands Hermione her wand. She says a simple spell while pointing her wand at the three and then hands her wand back. The three are now all sporting, jeans, sneakers and simple t-shirts. Malfoy scowls. "At least I didn't put you in a dress." Hermione smirks, thinking how she should have.

"Okay, come on. I would like to get there before tomorrow." Snape picks up his things and leads the five outside. Hermione smiles as they see new shiny cars waiting for them. Snape stops in front of a metallic black Mazda. Hermione bites her lip from screeching with glee.

"I call front seat," Malfoy says in a bored tone. Hermione ignores him. They pile their things into th trunk. Malfoy slips into the front seat as Snape makes his way to the driver's side.

"Um, Professor, do you know how to drive?" Hermione questions.

"No but it can't be that hard." He states. Hermione's eyes widen in alarm.

"Maybe I should-."

"If I don't know how to drive what makes you think you do?" He asks her.

"I have my drivers license." She states, smiling. All heads turn towards her.

"When did that happen?" Ron asks, bewildered.

"I got my permit last year and received my license over the summer." She says sheepishly.

"Fine Miss Granger, you can drive." Realizing Malfoy took the front seat, Snape attempts to sit in the back with a very uncomfortable Ron and frightened Harry.

"Um, where do I sit?" Zambini asks from the outside.

"On Malfoy's lap." Harry sneers. Hermione shakes her head.

"You'll have to squeeze in the back… Or you can-."

"Hey Hermione? I also got my license. How about I drive and since you're smaller you can squeeze in the back?" Harry suggests. Hermione sighs.

"Fine."

"I'm sorry to say Mr. Malfoy, but I am to big to sit back here so we have to switch." Malfoy scowls but obeys Snape. Before Malfoy can, Ron scoots to the window seat on the left as Zambini moves to the middle. Malfoy looks at the back seat as Hermione takes place next to Zambini and sneers. He sits down trying but not succeeding in touching Hermione.

"It's too squished back here!" Ron complains.

"That's because the fat cow is bigger than Potter thinks!" Malfoy shifts.

"Shut it ferret, before I tie you to the roof!" Hermione glares.

"Is that possible?" Ron inquires hopefully.

"Quiet! Now, Miss Granger, you are going to have to sit on someone's lap." Snape frowns.

"Not mine!" The Slytherains scream.

"Mr. Weasley is too far away and there is no leg room in the middle for her to sit on Mr. Zambini-."

"And that would block Harry's view." Hermione states looking at his crooked mirror frowning.

"So, she is going to have to sit on Mr. Malfoy's lap."

"I rather be stuffed in the trunk." Hermione scowls.

"I'll willingly stuff you in there." Malfoy smirks.

"Enough! We need to leave now. So, Miss Granger, sit on Mr. Malfoy's lap or else!" Snap yells. Hermione pouts and maneuvers onto Malfoy's left knee as Malfoy sneers. She crosses her arms. Harry starts the car and begins driving.

Four hours later Snape and Zambini are peacefully sleeping. Ron is snoring and Hermione, Harry and Malfoy are awake. Hermione's eyes are getting heavy and the seconds drag by. She goes to lean back only to be violently shoved forward, reawakening her eyes. She rubs them, trying to figure out where they are.

Ten minutes later, Hermione falls asleep with the side of her head against the cool window, her back curved away from Malfoy. Malfoy sits there drifting off. Harry pulls onto another street leading them to their town.

At last they arrive at their new house. It is a big brown, old fashion looking, two-story home with an attic and a backyard. Harry surveys the car to find he is the only one awake. He pokes Snape's arm several times until the Professor stirs awake,

"What?"

"We're here." Harry yawns, turning around to slap Ron awake. Snape shakes Zambini awake and they turn to the last two. Malfoy stirs awake, grumbling something under his breath. Before anyone can wake Hermione up, Malfoy opens the car door and shoves her out. She jolts awake as she collides with the ground.

"You PUSHED me OUT the CAR!" She screams, ready to pounce on the blonde.

"Hermione, calm down." Ron says, grabbing hold of her waist and pulling her back. Hermione instantly calms and tries pushing away from Ron.

"Ron, let go of me!"

"Looks like the weasel can't get the mudblood to kiss him." Malfoy smirks. The trio glares. Ron releases Hermione and goes to the trunk to fetch his belongings. Hermione recovers and gets her things. The six enter the house and are amazed.

The living room is the first room. The walls are a chocolate color that matches the lovely sectional that lies in the center of the room. There is a giant flat screen TV and several different game systems. The rug is a rich caramel color. Under the flat screen is a cozy fireplace with logs already placed in it. Dropping their things at the front and slipping off their shoes, they venture to the right. Through the doorway they find themselves in a joint room. The room is a kitchen and dinning room connected together. The first part is the dining room, with walls the color of cream. The kitchen is farther back taking up the back part of the house. The dining room's table seats all six of them and is made of a glossy light pine. The chairs have soft cushions on the backs and seats with a beige color to them. The floor is a polished oak that turns into black marble as you reach the kitchen. A china cabinet stands tall on the wall to the right, filled with plates and silverware. Passing the table, they enter the kitchen. A small island lies in the middle of the area. The top of the island, along with the counters, are a black marble to match the floors. The cabinets are all painted white. Four stools stood on the side away from the appliances for them to sit. All the appliances are stainless steel.

To the right of the back wall is a glass door that opened to show the back porch. The porch is sectioned off from the backyard by a glass wall. On the right side of the back wall is a door leading to the backyard. The whole room is a white with light yellow accents. There are two glass circle tables on opposite ends of the room with three wicker chairs around each table, in case they want to eat "outside". Against the wall of the house, a small couch is place with a small glass table in front of it. A CD player sits on top of the table, along with a few CD's stacked beside it. The backyard is spacious. There is a whole lush green lawn sprawled out with one oak tree in the middle of it all.

The six travel back to the front of the house and head up the stairs to see the bedrooms. At the top of the stairs, you can go either left or right, but both just lead you around to a singular hallway that divides the upstairs. The first door on the left has a sign saying Harry. The door next to his says Severus. Then there is the bathroom, followed by Malfoy's room. On the opposite side of the hall, the first door on the right is Zambini's room, followed by Ron. After Ron's room there is a hall closest, holding extra towels and blankets, and lastly there is Hermione's room. On the back wall between Malfoy's room and Hermione's lies the door that leads to the attic, but no on feels like venturing up there.

Everyone starts unpacking. Not wasting any time, Hermione just puts her things away real quick, grabs the packet she received earlier and looks it over.

6th Year Muggle Living Packet

You will be living with several other students for a whole school year in a muggle environment to prepare yourselves to fit in with muggles when you need to. You will dress and act like muggles. There will be tasks for you to complete through out the time that you will be there. I, Professor Dumbledor, will be visiting at the end of each month to make sure that the monthly tasks have been completed. I also will be collecting the month's homework. The first half of this packet is of all the tasks and the second half has all your homework assignments. The fridge and cabinets are fully stocked with foods you may need. Some spices and ingredients may need to be bought at the supermarket. We also do not provide clothing so you will need to buy some. There is a brass box in one room of the house. The owner of that room is responsible for it. It contains all the money that we provide you.

Hermione looks over at her bookcase to see a brass box on top of it. She smiles in triumph.

Three of you will be attending muggle high school. You will all be juniors and have the same schedule. The chaperon and non-attending students will have to find a job and work to have income in the house. After a couple of months, the fridge will stop supplying food for you all. There are papers with fake information and identifications for the non-attending students so they will be able to get a job. They will be sent in the morning. You will not begin attending school until Wednesday.

Hermione thinks of the day. Thursday. So, they have five days.

In the morning, the books and schedules for the students will be sent as well. I wish you all the best of luck. Have fun, do your work and don't reveal yourselves!

Sincerely,

Professor Albus Dumbledor

Hermione sighs. _I hope I don't have to go to school! I'd rather have a job…_ She flips the page and reads the first task.

Task 1: Communication! You will need to communicate. Go to the store and buy yourselves cell phones to stay in contact.

Hermione sighs. She can finally have a cell phone, BUT she also now has to help Harry explain to four Purebloods what the heck a cell phone is.

Author's Note: And there it is. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'll be attempting to post chapter's every Sunday, if not every other Sunday. Stay updated!

-PurplePenguinQueen


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Sunshine falls upon Hermione's face through the tiny window above her bed. She groans, stretching her arms, blinking away her dreams. She rubs the sleepiness out of her eyes before surveying her room. Alarm fills her for a moment before she realizes where she is. _Oh, right. This is home for right now._ Sighing, she pulls herself off the bed and glances at her alarm clock. The red numbers read 5:27 am. She groans before slipping on her robe and slippers. She grabs her towel and toiletries and ventures across the hall to the bathroom. After showering and brushing her teeth, she returns to her room. She runs a brush through her curls before tying them up in a messy bun. Carefully, she applies her makeup, as she does every morning. The brunette throws on a dark blue tank top and some shorts before heading downstairs.

The house is quiet aside from her soft footsteps. Everyone else must still be asleep. She heads into the kitchen, dragging he3r feet along the ground. She opens the cabinet and puts on some coffee to brew. Unsure as to if her roommates drink coffee or not, she makes enough for everyone, just in case. Taking a sip of her freshly made coffee, she surveys the fridge, pondering what to make for breakfast. She begins to remove ingredients from the fridge as the floorboards above her head begin to creak. The shower turns on and the young witch continues to prepare her breakfast. Halfway through making her breakfast, a second set of footsteps is heard, coming down the stairs. Shortly after, a third set is heard following the first. Her two best friends appear in the doorway, mumbling good morning to Hermione. They rub their sleepy eyes, still dressed in their pajamas. She shakes her head, a small smile on her lips, before sitting down with her breakfast at the island and returning their good mornings.

Harry goes over and pours himself some coffee while Ron prepares himself some tea. The two boys join their best friend as she eats her breakfast. She finishes her food and begins washing her dishes in the sink. Just as she finishes, the three Slytherins finally come downstairs, dressed but still looking sleepy. They all are wearing the same clothes from the previous day, only because they lack any other clothing. Hermione makes a mental note to make sure they go clothes shopping today.

They all grab some coffee before looking over at the three Gryffindors. Malfoy sneers at the two boys still dressed in their pajamas.

"Why am I not surprised?" He rolls his eyes before sipping his coffee.

"I mean, you guys took back to back showers and probably used all the hot water." Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Enough, it is too early for this." Hermione groans. The doorbell rings and she sighs in relief. _Saved by the bell_.

She opens the front door to reveal a mailman. He smiles at her, a twinkle in his eyes that reminds her of Professor Dumbledore.

"Delivery for a Miss Hermione Granger?" He reads off his clipboard. She nods and takes the pen from his hand, signing the paper on the clipboard. "Here ya go!" He hands her a thick envelope and holds up a finger. He runs to his mail truck and returns with two boxes. He places them down on the steps before nodding at her and wishing her a good day.

"Ron! Harry! Come get these boxes!" Hermione shouts into the house. Two annoyed boys emerge from the kitchen to help the brunette.

'

"Why couldn't you get them to do it?" Ron mutters.

"As if they would listen to me." Hermione retorts, motioning for them to put the boxes in the living room. Hermione sits on the couch, directly in the center across from the fireplace. Harry and Ron take spots on the left side of the couch. The three Slytherins come in from the kitchen. Snape and Zambini take a seat across from the boys. Malfoy scowls. Hermione sighs before scooting over, allowing Malfoy to reluctantly take a seat between her and Zambini.

Hermione looks around the group while opening the envelope. She pauses, hand inside the envelope, before pulling out the contents and placing them on the coffee table before them. Her heart sinks and a frown appears on her face.

"Oh, great."

On the table laid three school ID's along with three regular ID's. Harry and Ron exchange glances before looking over at Snape. Hermione just continued to look sullenly at the ID's while Zambini and Malfoy muttered in disgust.

Harry, Ron and Snape would be getting themselves jobs.

Hermione, Malfoy and Zambini would be going off to high school.

"This can't be happening." Hermione groans.

"Okay, so these are the books we will need for school." Hermione hands out the textbooks from the two boxes Harry and Ron brought in. "And here are our schedules." She hands them to the two boys who groan.

"Great. Double the school work." Zambini mutters.

"Not to mention dealing with muggles." Malfoy sneers. Hermione narrows her eyes.

"Today we can get Task 1 out of they way and buy everyone some new clothes." Hermione ignores the two in annoyance. "Tomorrow, I'll go and get us our school supplies and you guys," she glances at Ron, Harry and Snape, "can begin applying for jobs. Sounds good?" Everyone nods in agreement, allowing her to take control over the situation. No one else wanted to do it, so why not let her.

"I'm going to go shower. Hermione, who don't you explain to them about Task 1." Harry smirks, obviously having read what the first task was. Before she could protest, the raven haired boy runs up the stairs. Hermione sighs, looking over to four confused Purebloods who obviously didn't read what the first task was. Or well, three Purebloods who didn't read what the first task was.

"So, what's a cell phone?" Malfoy inquires, leaning back on the couch, putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"A cell phone," Hermione begins, swatting Malfoy's leg. He growls but puts his feet down, more interested in getting this task over than in fighting about her touching him. "A cell phone is a muggle device used to communicate with each other. They come in different shapes, sizes and colors. Some are more advanced than others, letting you do other things like go on the internet, use a planner and much more." They look at her, a bit confused but trying to follow. "We are going to get simple versions of these devices. For several reasons. One, it's less expensive. Two, we only need the basic functions. Three, they are harder to break than the more advanced phones."

"So, where do we get these things from?" Ron asks, looking uncomfortable with the idea.

"There are several different stores. I'll take care of the technical stuff." Hermione thinks about the situation. The image of four questioning Purebloods, confused in a public store crosses her mind. "While we are out, I'll by the phones. When we get back from shopping, I'll show you guys how to use them." The four mumble in agreement, obviously having thought of the same scenario in their own heads.

After Ron finally takes his shower, everyone is ready to go. They pile into the car, Hermione choosing to sit on Ron's knee this time, and head off into town. Harry glances back at Hemrione, then glances back at the road.

"Where to, Hermione?"

"Walmart."

"Walmart?" Harry looks at her through his rear view mirror.

"Yes. It's the most convenient place to go for clothes. Also, if I'm correct, there is a Verizon store near this one." Harry just shrugs and takes a left turn.

Several minutes later, they finally arrive at Walmart. The Purebloods look at it, surprised at its size.

"It's huge…" Ron gasps.

"That's what she said," Zabini snickers as Malfoy gives him a low five. Hermione glares.

"Come on. You guys go in and find some clothes you like. Try some things on, make sure to get a good assortment of clothes. I'll join you in a little, after I'm done at Verizon." Hermione glances at the Verizon store, perfectly placed next to the Walmart. The boys nod and head off to Walmart. Hermione heads into Verizon to get them cell phones.

"Hello, welcome to Verizon. Is there anything I can help you with today?" A woman greets Hermione as she enters the store. Hermione smiles.

"Actually, yes. I would like to set up several cell phone plans please. But all for the same bill."

"Not a problem!" The woman beams. Hermione can tell on the inside the woman was hoping she didn't need help. "How many lines do you need?"

"Six." The woman's eyebrows push together but she doesn't question as to why.

"Okay. Do you have any type of phones in mind?" 

"Just all regular flip phones."

"Are you sure? We have plenty of styles. The new iPhone 6 just recently came out…"

"Flip phones are fine." The woman's smile falters for a second, before forcefully returning to her face.

"Okay! If you step over here, I can take your information and get these set up for you."

After about 15 minutes, Hermione is all set up with six shiny new flip phones. Upon the woman's insistence, they are in different colors. Red, blue, purple, black, green and silver. She slips the purple one in her pocket before grabbing the bag of phones and chargers from the woman.

"Thank you so much." She smiles.

"No problem! If you need anything else, just let us know." The woman glances at the clock, obviously counting down to when she can leave.

Hermione exits the store and heads over to Walmart. She grabs a shopping cart and strolls into the women's section of the store. After collecting some clothes and a pair of shoes she discovered on clearance, she ventures to find the boys. They aren't too hard to find, but when she does, her face goes pale. They had two shopping carts full of clothing, some of which seems to be not the right size for the male wizards.

"Did you guys even check to see what you were throwing into the cart?" Hermione grinds her teeth.

"No." Malfoy states simply while tossing another random piece of clothing into the cart.

"Alright, stop. I will make you each go through this individually if you don't get serious about this." Hermione growls. Malfoy looks at her bored but Zabini can tell she's serious.

"Fine." He pushes the cart away and out of her view. Snape looks down at her, a scowl on h3er face.

" _My_ clothes are in this car with _Potter_ and _Weasley's_." His disgust is apparent in his tone. " _I_ know what I'm doing." _Then why didn't you help them?_ Hermione takes a deep breath. Zabini returns with an arm full of clothing.

"These are the correct size and what we want." He throws them into her cart. She examines them briefly before becoming content.

"Where's Harry and-."

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" A loud smack is heard, along with the shrill scream of a woman. Hermione turns around to see Harry dragging Ron away from the _women's_ changing room with a red handprint gracing Ron's face. Harry grabs Hermione's arm and begins pulling her and the cart she grabs along with him.

"We need to leave. Now."

"But Harry, I need to pay for this."

"You pay. We'll be in the car." And with that, the two run out the store. The Slytherins are snickering behind her as she looks at the retreating figures confused.

"We'll be in the car, too." Snape states but Hermione holds up her hand.

"No, no, no. I want you guys to stay and watch me pay. That ways I can explain to you in the car how muggle money works." They boys groan but follow her anyways.

At the car, they shove everything into the trunk before getting in the car. In the car, Hermione explains on the ride home how muggle money works. As they turn into the driveway, Hermione turns and looks at Ron.

"So, what on _earth_ happened in the store?" Ron's face turns red and he looks at the ground.

"Genius, here, accidently went into the women's changing room thinking it was for both men and women. A lady caught him coming out, thinking he was trying to spy on women changing. So, I wanted to get him out before anyone called the cops." Ron's face turns even redder as Harry informs the lot on what happened. The Slytherins burst into laughter as Hermione sighs.

Everyone puts away their clothing and regroups back downstairs. Hermione lays out the cell phones, allowing everyone to choose their own color. Harry grabs the black phone, while Ron, obviously, grabs the red. Snape grabs the green phone to no surprise and Zabini snatches the silver one, leaving Malfoy with the dark blue one. He glares at his fellow Slytherins before shrugging and picking up his new phone. Hermione goes through the basics, showing them how to make calls, send and check text messages and saving contact numbers. They all exchange numbers, Hermione checking to make sure the Purebloods are doing it right. Just as they finish, their stomachs begin to growl. Suddenly, all eyes are on Hermione.

"What?" She questions, beginning to panic for no reason.

"Well… we are hungry."

"And?" She bites her lip. Then it dawns on her. All of them skipped breakfast other than her. And they all missed lunch because they were shopping. "Shit." The word slips off her tongue before she could help herself.

"Miss Granger! 10 points from-." Snape stops himself, a frown appearing on his face. "Shit." He mutters, realizing that although he is still a Professor at Hogwarts, he can't take any points from the houses while he is chaperoning here. Hermione smirks.

"None of you know how to cook do you… not even you, Harry?" Harry shrugs.

"Aunt Petunia was worried I'd burn the house down."

"Alright." Hermione sighs. "What do you guys wanna eat for dinner?" The boys begin to shout out a million different requests. Hermione looks from face to face, sorry she had asked. "This isn't the great hall. I'm not cooking everyone their own meal." She crossed her arms.

"Pasta."

Everyone turns to look at the blonde who is leaned back with his eyes closed. He opens one eye to look back at them.

"What? It's simple and quick. And I'm starving."

"Pasta it is!" Hermione jumps up and heads to the kitchen. She begins to take out ingredients for her pasta. She sets two big pots of water to boil for the pasta and begins to chop up some veggies and chunks of chicken. A half hour later, Hermione calls Harry down and asks him to set the table.

"We're gonna eat… together?"

"Yes, Harry. We are gonna eat together. And if anyone has a problem with that, then they can starve." She glares at him. He gulps and nods in response, heading to the dining room to set the table. The remaining roommates come into the kitchen, the smell of food guiding their way. "Go sit down. I'll serve dinner in a second." Hermione states, picking out six plates from the cabinet.

"We are eating together?" Ron shouts in disgust.

"Yes, _Ronald_. And if anyone has a problem with it, they can starve." Hermione repeats herself, glaring at the group. Ron grits his teeth but his only response is a loud grumble from his stomach.

The group heads into the dining room, sitting down at the table. Ron and Harry sit on one side while Malfoy and Zabini sits across. Snape sits at one head of the table, leaving the other head seat for Hermione. She serves the food to the group and everyone begins to eat.

"Damn, this is good Hermione." Harry compliments, while earning a glare from the Professor.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, 'Mione. Dis stduff is greaf."

"Ron, swallow before you talk!" Hermione rubs her temple. He may be her best friend but he can sure get on her nerves.

"Yes, mother." Ron sticks his tongue out at Hermione who just glares back.

"Can you two stop flirting at the table? I'd like to keep my appetite. Malfoy sneers. BAM!

"Why you weasel!" Malfoy yells, clutching his smarting shin. Ron smile, having clearly kicked the poor Slytherin under the table. Hermione takes a deep breath and stands up, grabbing Ron's plate from in front of him.

"Hey 'Mione! I'm not done with that!"

"If you're gonna behave like a child, I'll treat you like one. No more dinner for you. And, no desert." She walks into the kitchen and wraps up his dinner. She is going to let him finish it later. No need to waste it. But she is tired of him being so childish.

"Are you serious?" Ron looks at her bewildered. The remaining four wizards also look at her with confusion. Is Hermione Granger…defending Malfoy?

"Yes, I'm serious. For Merlin's sake! Everyone here needs to grow the hell up. We have to live with each other for the next eight months and I'll be _damned_ if we are going to spend the entire time bickering and fighting for no good reason!" Hermione slams her hand on the table. Everyone stares at her, slightly surprised at her sudden outburst. But then, Snape inwardly smiles. He knew it was coming. Both him and Dumbledore knew she would be the one to get fed up with all of the fighting. He just didn't expect it to be so soon.

With a humph, Hermione left the room. She went upstairs to her bedroom, closing the door and flopping down on her bed. A few minutes later, she hears a light knock on the door. She gets up, already knowing who it is. She opens the door to find a sheepish looking Ron standing in front of her.

"Hermione, I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, Ron. I'm sorry. I'm just so tired of all the pointless fighting…" Ron nods, understanding.

"I'll try to stop… I don't know if they will. But I'll at least try."

"Thank you, Ron."

"No problem… Well, good night." He shuffles away, clearly still ashamed that she had become so worked up about something he was apart of. She sighs, closing her door once again.

Hermione sits on her bed and removes her socks from her feet. She begins to strip off her clothing, standing up half naked to retrieve her pajamas. She hears footsteps come up the stairs. She stops, fearful and confused as to why the footsteps have stopped in front of her door. She bites her lip, scared to move. Then the footsteps leave, entering another room. She releases the breath she didn't realize she was holding. _Stop being silly, Hermione. They aren't here…_ Hermione quickly throws on some short shorts and a slightly oversized t-shirt before jumping into bed. She grabs her packet fro, off her bookcase. Taking a pencil from her bag, she crosses out Task 1 and looks at Task 2.

Task 2: Attire! Now that you are living as muggles, you must look the part! Go shopping and get some nice new clothes.

Hermione smiles. _Already done._ She crosses a line through that one as well.

Task 3: Dear Diary. I want every student to buy a journal of some sort and begin keeping entries about their time in the muggle world. It will be a good way to reflect back on the year.

Hermione makes a mental note to buy journals at the store tomorrow when buying school supplies. Hermione bites her lip. Out of curiosity, she glances at the fourth task.

Task 4: Making memories. As a part of your assignment, I would like for students to take pictures of their time in the muggle world. You may buy cameras or use one on your cell phone. At the end of the year, if you so choose, you may make a scrapbook or some sort of presentation with the photos to show your classmates how your time was.

Hermione's smile grew wider. She would show the boys how to use the cameras on their phone. But what excited her the most? She now has an excuse to buy a camera. She always wanted to take pictures with one. An old fashioned Polaroid. Deciding to leave the rest of the tasks a mystery until they got to them, she puts the packet back on her bookshelf and turns out the light.

 _This sure is going to be interesting._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Hermione stirred in bed, the sun once more shinning on her face. She glances at the clock. 5:29 am, She stretches her arms and gets up from bed, grabbing her things before heading off to shower. She emerges from the bathroom, nice and clean. She brushes her hair and pulls out an outfit, A simple gray off the shoulder shirt that slightly shows her midriff, along with dark denim shorts. She grabs her pair of Timberlands and heads downstairs.

Hermione drops off her pair of boots at the front door before heading to the kitchen. She sets a pot of coffee to brew and hot water for Ron's tea before beginning to prepare breakfast. She sips her coffee as she prepares the food. One by one the boys emerge from upstairs. Harry and Ron are once again still in their pajamas. Malfoy and Zabini join the three, watching Hermione prepare breakfast. Finally, Snape joins them just as she plates the food.

Breakfast is uneventful. Everyone eats in silence, no one really sure what to talk about. After breakfast, Harry and Ron go get ready while Hermione does the dishes. The Slytherins disappear into their own rooms. When Hermione is done, she summons everyone to the living room. Briefly, she explains how to use the cameras on their phones so that they know for the task. She can feel their eyes looking at her, still getting used to seeing each other in mugging clothing.

"Okay, now that's out the way, I'm going into town to get our school supplies." Hermione grabs the keys from their hook by the door.

"I'll come with." All heads turn towards Zabini, shocked. "W\hat? I wanna pick out my own things." He says with a huff.

"I'll come, too."

"Ron, you need to apply for jobs."

"But-."

"No buts. Harry can show you and Snape how to apply for jobs online." Hermione points to the laptops that no one noticed on the bookshelf in the room. "I'm assuming those were left for us to use for homework and applying for jobs."

"Well, I guess I'll come with you guys. I can pick my things out, too." Malfoy rolls his eyes. Harry looks at the brunette with concern. But the young witch didn't seem to be phased.

"Alright, let's go."

And out the door they went, leaving behind Harry to teach Ron and Snape about the internet.

 _Fuck my life._ Hermione heads into town. Malfoy lounges in the front seat while Zabini looks out the window in the back. _I'm stuck going to the store with these two! What was I thinking?_

Hermione pulls into a parking lot in town and gets out the car. The two boys follow her as she walks onto the main street in town and looks around for the right store. Spotting one across the street, Hermione heads over, showing the two wizards how to properly cross the street using a crosswalk and only going when the cars aren't coming. The three enter the store and the boys look around at all of the supplies.

"Now, I have a list. I'll grab the basics. If you see something you like, tell me and I'll let you know if you really need it." Zabini nods, smirking at the brunettes. Malfoy shrugs and starts to wander away. But Zabini stick with Hermione, much to her surprise.

"Hey Granger, do we need those?" Zabini asks, pointing to backpacks.

"No, as long as your satchel doesn't have the Hogwarts emblem on it, you can just use the one you have." He nods, absentmindedly placing his hand on the side of the cart Hermione is steering.

Hermione checks things off her list as she gets them. The brunette makes sure to grab six journals, color coating them to match their phones. _Just to make it easier to know who's is who's._ She takes a few things from the boys that have caught their interest. Then, Malfoy comes over and points towards the electronics.

"What are those things?" And so Hermione goes over and explains about laptops, the internet, iPods, and any other electronic they ask about. Looking over the deals the store is having, she adds six iPods to the cart, each having a color to match the student's new phones. She also spots her Polaroid camera, which happens to be on sale. They enter the checkout line and buy their things. While paying for their items, Hermione looks over to the boys who are whispering buy the exit. Zabini looks over at her and says something to Malfoy with a smirk. Malfoy looks at him in disbelief then follows the friend's gaze. Hermione feels her cheeks heat up and quickly looks away while Malfoy shakes his head at Zabini. _What is that all about?_

When they arrive back at the house, it is Hermione's turn to show the boys how to use the internet. She opens the laptop at the dining room table and begins showing the two Slytherins how to use them. She shows them the internet, Microsoft programs, iTunes, and different ways to search and download music onto their new iPods. Zabini asks her to show him how to search for something again. She goes over to his chair and leans forward slightly, her body an inch away from his chair. She shows him again, but his eyes are on her, not the screen. He gives Malfoy a wink before saying he gets it now and smirks at Hermione. She gives him a confused look but shrugs it off before going and surprising the other three inhabitants of the house their new iPods,

Hermione cooks dinner once more and just like breakfast, is held in and Ron begin to notice Zabini looking at Hermione, but the two keep quiet. They don't want to start to fight, especially after what happened the previous night.

After dinner, Hermione grabs her new journal along with her iPod and goes to sit on the porch. Sticking her headphones on and opening her journal, she begins to write.

 _September 4th_

 _Never thought my 6th year would be like this! Back in the muggle world helping four Pureblood wizards learn how to act like muggles with help from Harry. Blimey, I wouldn't have believed it if I wasn't living it._

 _So far things are going well, I guess. I've gotten the boys to stop fighting. Although, I can tell they are just simply being civil towards each other._

 _I went to the store today with Malfoy and Zabini. I wasn't entirely that bad. Although, Zabini kept looking at me and I'm not sure why. I think the two aren't used to seeing me in muggle clothing. It's the only thing I can think of._

 _Oh, well._

 _We start school in just three days. I can't believe I'll be in high school. It's such a weird thought. I've become used to going to Hogwarts. So, this should be interesting._

Hermione looks up upon hearing the door to the porch open. Malfoy stands in the doorway, surprised to see the brunette.

"Oh." He turns to go inside, but Hermione calls out to him.

"Malfoy." He turns, surprised. ""You don't have to leave because I'm out here." Hermione couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. _Did I just invite him to come out here with me?_

""It's fine, Granger. No need to pretend to be nice to me." And with that, he walks back inside.

"But… what if I'm not pretending…" Hermione breaths the words out into the empty air, suddenly glad no one was there to hear them.

5:15 am. Hermione groans, rolling out of bed. She grabs her things once again and heads to the shower. She takes her time this morning, lathering her hair and combing the knots out in the shower. She steps out and rubs the water off her body with her towel. She slips on her robe, tying the belt around her waist and drapes the towel on the rack to dry. She slides into her slippers and opens the door to exit the her surprise, she bumps into someone at the door. Apparently, someone was just about to try to enter the bathroom as she went to leave.

"Oh, sorry." She apologizes, recovering from colliding into the other person. She looks up to see a half naked Draco Malfoy. A blush creeps onto her cheeks as she takes in the fact that he's shirtless. Then she sees the look on his face. His eyes follow as a droplet of water falls down from her hair and down her neck, disappearing into her robe. Suddenly remembering she is in only her robe, her blush suddenly deepens and she mutters an excuse me while pushing past him and retreats into her room. Malfoy blinks a few times before shaking his head and entering the bathroom.

Hermione leans against her closed door for a moment, begging her blush to go away. _Well, that was embarrassing._ Shaking her head, she begins to brush her hair out, making sure all the knots are gone. She decides to leave it down today and begins applying her make up. She throws on a pair of black sweat pants and a purple off the shoulder shirt that has the word REBEL across it in black lettering before heading downstairs to make breakfast.

To her relief, breakfast occurs normally. Malfoy acts as if the morning's encounter never happened. The four remaining boys remain oblivious to the slight pink tint to Hermione's cheeks when she looks at Malfoy. She shakes her head. _Stop it, Hermione._

The day is spent at the house. The students do some homework from Hogwarts while the professor applies to more jobs online. Around lunchtime, Hermione surveys her homework, satisfied with her progress and gets up to make grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch.

After lunch, she continues her homework while the others go off and do their own things. She sits on the porch, her headphones on, scribbling away on parchment. She looks up when the porch door opens. Once again, it's Malfoy. He goes to turn around and once again she stops him.

"You know, I was serious last time. You can come out here if you want." She bites her lip. She expects an insult. A sneer. A look of disgust. He turns around and looks past her to outside the house, then he looks at her.

"Okay." He closes the porch door behind him as he enters the porch. Hermione looks at him, surprised. He sits across from her, in one of the wicker chairs, leaving the third between them. _He could have chosen anywhere to sit…_ Hermione ignores her thoughts and goes back to work. Malfoy opens the book he brought with him and begins to read.

A few minute later, the door opens again. This time, it's Zabini.

"Mind if I join you?" He asks, looking at Hermione rather than Malfoy. Hermione motions to the seats in the room, granting entrance.

The Slytherin sits between the two. Malfoy glances up from his book, then returns to its pages. Zabini opens his laptop on his lap and begins searching for more music. An hour passes, the three of them silent aside from the soft music that plays out of their headphones. The porch door opens, revealing a surprised red head. He surveys the three of them, not sure how to react to what he sees. Hermione lifts her head and removes her headphones upon seeing her friend.

"What's up, Ron?"

"Hey 'Mione. Me and Harry were gonna go for a walk before dinner. We wanted to know if you wanted to come with." Ron glances at the two Slytherins. The invitation obviously doesn't include them.

"I don't really feel like going out. Maybe tomorrow."

"Oh, okay." Ron glances at the three one last time before going back inside. Hermione slips her headphones back on and returns to her homework. She is completely oblivious to the look of triumph the boys share. She rather stay in there with them, than go out with Potter and Weasley.

Harry and Ron return from their walk, surprised to see dinner wasn't done. Hermione also isn't in the kitchen cooking. They walk onto the porch to find the three students right where they were when they left.

"Uh, Hermione?"

"Yes Harry?" She responds, not looking up from her homework.

"Dinner?"

As if perfectly timed, the doorbell rings. Hermione gets up from her seat and walks over to the door. She looks out the peephole and opens the door to reveal a delivery man. After exchanging a few words and handing the man money, Hermione enters the dining room and places the food on the table.

"DINNER IS HERE!" She shouts. Everyone comes rushing into the dining room. The four Purebloods look at the cardboard boxes confused, while Harry smiles. Hermione turns to them then throws open the top box. "Pizza!" The four suddenly smile at the intelligent witch. "I was too lazy to cook. I figured we could do pizza and a movie tonight."

"Movie?" Snape questions.

"Yes. It's a muggle thing. It's like watching a play except it's not live. It's almost like wizarding pictures, the way they move, except for a very long time instead of for a couple of seconds." SNape nods, not fully sure what she means but knows he will soon find out. "So, I got one plain, one with pepperoni and one with everything. Also, I got some soda."

"Soda?" This time it is Zabini that questions.

"Flavored sparkling water. This one is Pepsi. I'll get some cups."

Once everyone is settled in the living room with their food and drinks, Hermione gets over to the TV. She browses the movies for a good one.

"What do you think, Harry?"

"Pirates of the Caribbean." He doesn't have to think about it. It's his favorite movie.

Hermione puts in the DVD and takes her normal seat. Ron moves a little closer to her, making her move a little away, towards Malfoy. Malfoy looks at her confused for a second before realizing why she moved closer to him. He smirks at Zabini who chuckles slightly. Harry glares at the two but begins to ignore them as the movie begins.

Hermione doesn't know what she's enjoying more. The movie or the look on the boys' faces. They watch in awe as the movie plays. They seem captivated by the characters, following their every move. Malfoy can feel eyes on him and turns to see Hermione looking. She blushes slightly before returning her eyes to the movie. He raises an eyebrow before returning to the movie as well.

When the movie ends, Hermione begins cleaning up the living room as the boys head upstairs to go to throws out the last paper plate and puts the leftover pizza in the fridge. She drags herself upstairs and into her room, changing into her pajamas before flopping down on her bed.

 _September 5th_

 _Well, today was interesting. I had a run in this morning that was uncomfortable but let's not talk about that._

 _I finished a good chunk of homework. I'm glad because having to do Hogwarts homework and muggle homework is going to be very annoying._

 _Tonight we all sat down and watched a movie. It was amazing. We watched Pirates of the Caribbean. It looked like the Purebloods enjoyed it. I hope they are coming around to all this muggle stuff. They always seemed so against it. But now it seems like they are beginning to open up to some of the things the muggle world has. I saw them using their now iPods all day._

 _So, little do they know, I set up hidden cameras in the living room, dining room, back porch and backyard. I'm hoping to get pictures of all of us doing things together, like our movie night tonight. I'll have to remember to change the batteries every few days. Three more free days until we start high school. I'm beginning to get anxious. But, it can't be that bad, right?_

Hermione closes her journal and tucks it under her pillow. She curls up under her sheets and closes her eyes.

 _Just three more days…_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

The next three days flew by in the blink of an eye. Most of the time was spent getting as much homework done as they could before they wouldn't have time to do it. The trio went on walks and the Slytherin kept to themselves. Hermione seemed very quiet the day before school was going to start but no one questioned her silence.

Hermione wakes up and groans as she looks at her alarm clock, 4:56 am. She buries her face into her pillow with a sigh. Knowing she would never fall back asleep, she reluctantly pulls herself out of bed and heads off to shower. She sighs as the warm water slides down her skin. She can't stop thinking about today. She's nervous. Being at Hogwart is completely different than muggle school. And she is going to be all alone. Malfoy and Zabini are going to be attending as well but that's not any better. Her two best friends won't be there with her. She turns off the shower and dried off. After pulling on her robe and wrapping her towel around her head, she slowly opens the bathroom door a crack. Once confident the hall is empty, she slips out the bathroom and into her own room.

The young brunette begins to brush out her hair, getting the knots out. She is glad her hair seems to be a lot tamer recently. Her bushy curls aren't as bushy anymore. She tosses her hair back and stands up, ready to get dressed. She carefully applies her make up just as she does every day. She frowns in the mirror for a second, only to shake her head and continue her morning routine. She glances over at her desk and notices a small package and a letter with the Hogwarts crest on it. She opens the letter and glances over it.

Dear Miss Granger,

This is the uniform for your school. It is much like the one for Hogwarts except no robes and a simple black tie. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini have received their uniforms as well. Good luck on your first day.

Professor Dumbledore

Hermione sighs. _Great. Another uniform._ She rips open the package to reveal her new clothes. Indeed they are like the ones from Hogwarts, the only difference is the lack of color and robes. Hermione pulls on her new black plaid skirt and buttons up her bright white button up. She fixes the collar, making sure it folds in the right place. She slips on the thin black tie and adjusts it. She looks over to see knee high socks left in the package. _Knee highs instead of nylons. It's different._ She tugs on her black knee high socks, two white stripes showing at the top of the sock. Afterwards, she runs the brush through her curls once more before grabbing her black school shoes and her bag and heading downstairs.

As usual, she is the first one down there and begins making breakfast. She glances at the clock. 6:35 am. If school starts at 8, they have to be out of here by 7:30. 7:45 at the very latest. Harry already agreed to drive them to the school. She hums while she prepares breakfast.

Soon enough, the boys come downstairs. Zabini enters, putting on his tie. Malfoy drops his bag at the door and stretches, giving a yawn. Ron drags his feet as he enters, still in his pajamas. Snape sneaks in, dressed in simple clothes, a muggle newspaper in his hand. Harry is the last to enter, rubbing his eyes. He sits down at the table and awaits breakfast to be served. When Hermione enters, everyone stares at her. She looks at the boys, feeling uncomfortable. _Did I forget my makeup somewhere?_

"What?" She asks. The boys turn red and mumble, turning their gazes away from here. She looks at them confused. Snape snickers from behind his newspaper.

"Sorry, 'Mione. It's just. We haven't seen you in your school uniform in a while. And you… just look different. Especially without your robe." Ron turns even redder than before. Hermione gives him a confused look, not sure what he means but no longer wishes to understand. Instead, she shrugs and begins to serve breakfast.

A little later, Hermione cleans up the table and announces it's time for them to leave. The three boys plus Hermione get into their car and begin to head to the school. When Harry pulls up to the school, they stare at it. It's a bit large and ordinary looking. Brightdale Academy is written in large letters over the front door. Students are entering the building, wearing the same uniforms as them. Harry surveys the nervous teens.

"You guys will be fine," he states, talking more so to his best friend than to the others. Taking a deep breath, the three exit the car and make their way to the front office of their new muggle school.

Hermione, Malfoy and Zabini make their way to the front office. There, the principle greets them, a huge smile on his face.

"Hello! Welcome to Brightdale Academy! I'm Principle Donsworth. I'm glad you three have come to spend the year with us. All of your paperwork is done. I just wanted you three to come in the office so I can meet you. The staff here at Brightdale like to help the students as much as we can." Something seems off. Hermione bites her bottom lip nervously. "Now, here is a map of the school. I marked what rooms you three have classes in with a red dot, I'll leave it up to you to find your rooms yourselves. It will help you learn your way around. Now, here's a note for you to give to your homeroom teacher seeing as you'll be entering homeroom a little late but no worries! Now off you go!" The principle ushers them out of the office and the door closes behind them. Hermione looks at the boy who look at her as to what to do next. Hermione sighs and finds their homeroom on the map and begins walking in that direction.

Hermione examines the map. Everything seems to be straightforward. The rooms in the 100s are on the floor one, 200s on floor two and 300s are on floor three. Right now they are headed to room 107. The teacher's name is Ms. Roselle. Hermione tucks the map in her bag and continues to walk, the boys following her.

When they enter the classroom, all heads turn towards them. The teacher glances up from her desk and smiles. Hermione hands her the note and the woman nods.

"Class, it seems we have three new transfer students. Please welcome Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini." Hermione gaves a small smile as the class murmurs hellos. Malfoy looks out the window, bored, while Zabini examines his nails. The three find seats near the back of the class and wait for the bell to ring.

After homeroom they head to their first in the hallways stare and whisper as the three make their way to class. Upon entering, they go to sit down but an arm reaches out and blocks their path.

"I suggest you wait." A blonde hair boy looks down at Hermione.

"Why's that?" She huffs, caught off guard by the boy.

"Assigned seating." He moves his arm and smirks before turning and sitting in his own seat. The three wait up front until the teacher for their class finally enters.

"Sorry about the wait. I had an errand to do. I suppose you three are the new students." They nod. "I see." The teacher places his things on his desk then looks around the room, he points at three seats in the center of the room. "Miss Granger, you can sit in that center seat, Mr. Malfoy behind her and Mr. Zabini to her left." The three wizards settle themselves into their desk. Hermione takes out her notebook and a pen, the boys following her lead.

The class seems to drag on. Hermione seals glances at the clock as she scribbles down her notes. Zabini stares at the teacher, but his eyes are distant. He obviously isn't paying attention. Hermione ignores the feeling that people are watching her. _It's all in your head._

Finally the bell rings and Hermione groans. She already memorized their schedule. Next they had P.E. Her least favorite class. The trio collect their things and enter the hallways. She guides the boys to the gymnasium where they glance at her confused.

"Uh, Granger. I think you lost it. This isn't a classroom." Hermione gives a short laugh.

"That's because P.E. stands for physical education. No desks. It's about physical activities and sports." The boy's smirk, delighted at the idea of sports, while Hermione begins to sulk.

"Oi! You three! You're the new kids right?" A man calls out to them, they nod, the two boys confused at the man dressed in a tracksuit. "I'm Mr. Hertz, the gym teacher. Here's the locker combinations for each of you. Boys locker room on the left, girls on the right. Your gym uniforms are in the lockers. When changed, we will be meeting on the bleachers." They nod and part, heading to get changed.

In the locker room, girls are already changing. Hermione reminds herself to breath as her anxiety increases. The other females glance at her as she finds her locker and removes the clothes from it, putting her backpack in the locker. She walks over to the bathroom in the back and changes in one of the stalls. She puts her uniform in her locker, ignoring the whispers from the other girls.

In the gym, the girls emerge and the guys cat call. Hermione's head is down and takes a seat on the bleachers. To her surprise, the Purebloods flank her. She glances up. _I know they probably don't want to make friends with muggles but I still didn't think they would follow me everywhere._ She shakes her head and waits for the gym teacher to enlighten them on what they shall be doing today.

"Alright class, today we will be doing something simple. Today, we will be running the mile." Groans are heard around the room. "It appears that it started to rain outside so we will be doing it here in the gym. Eight laps around the gym. You'll all start in that corner, got it?" Everyone nods.

After shuffling over to the corner, the group of teenagers prepare to run. On the teacher's mark, they begin their laps. The Purebloods take off, keeping pace with the other boys. It seems like they are trying to stay ahead of the rest of the class. Hermione settles into a comfortable jog, not wanting to push herself too hard. The girls fall into cliques, either walking or running with their friends while gossiping to each other. Hermione tunes them out, falling into a daydream as she runs her laps.

The class finishes the mile. Malfoy and Zabini manage to get the best times, not really to Hermione's surprise. The gym teacher mutters something about recruiting them for track. Hermione shakes her head, again, not surprised.

Everyone heads back into the locker rooms to change. Hermione once again changes in the bathroom. She is the first out of the locker rooms, entering the empty gym. She savors the silence before other students begin exiting the locker rooms, filling the air with chatter.

"Hey sexy." Hermione stares at the doors leading out to the hall, waiting for the bell to rings. Then she feels a tap on the shoulder. She turns to look at a tall raven haired guy gazes down at her. "I said hey."

"Oh. You were talking to me?" She looks at him confused.

"Of course. You're Hermione, right?" Panic begins to fill her. "You're new here. How do you like it so far?" Then she hears it. The girls whispering behind her.

"She's such a freak."

"She changed in the bathroom. Talk about insecure."

"She's so unattractive. I mean, look at her hair."

"And she's so plain. Nothing exciting."

"Hermione?" The guy in front of her becomes aware of the tears in her eyes.

"Absolutely amazing." She says sarcastically. She bites her lip and blinks the tears away. "Sorry."

"Don't let them get to you. It's just like every other high school. They're probably just jealous." _Of what?_ "I'm Tyler by the way." He smiles.

"Hi." Hermione finally realize it. He must be popular. The bell rings and Hermione breaths a sigh of relief. "See ya." She locates Malfoy and Zabini but she sees they are surrounded by girls. They definitely like the attention. Even if it is coming from muggles. She feels her chest tighten. She shakes her head and turns around, leaving the gym.

Half way down the hall a hand grabs onto her arm. She is jerked back, confusion sweeping over her. She then sees Malfoy and Zabini looking at her with confusion and annoyance.

"What the hell, Granger?" 

"You bloody ditched us."

"You seemed to be doing fine on your own. So, I left. I'm sure one of those girls would have been happy to bring you to your next class." The boys eye her in silence.

"Just don't disappear like that again." Malfoy spits before walking ahead. Hermione and Zabini look at him, puzzled, but shortly join the wizard.

The rest of the school day passes in a blur. Math, Science, English, Lunch, Art, Study Hall. All their classes pass by the same. Hermione jots down their homework in her planner at the end of each class. She sighs, grateful they at least have a study hall. They exit the building and stand under the area in front of the school that has a little roof to keep them dry as the rain falls patiently wait for the-boy-who-lived to pick them up.

"Hey, Granger?" Zabini breaks the silence.

"Yeah?" Hermione looks up from her book.

"Is it true you changed in the girls bathroom stall instead of in the locker room?" Hermione's face heats up. "I overheard some girls. Others were asking why we hang out with you."

"Well, you don't have to hang out with me if you don't want to."

"But then you'll be all alone."

"So? Nothing new there." The wizards look at her with confusion but don't have time to interrogate her more. Harry pulls up in front of the school, honking the horn. The trio run through the rain and jump into the car before heading home.

Dinner is quiet. Hermione cooked in silence as the other students did homework or applied for more jobs. To Hermione's surprise, Snape sat at the island in the kitchen and watched her cook. Tonight she made beef stew with rice. The boys munches on the food while Hermione pushes it around her plate, occasionally taking a bite.

"So, how was school?" Harry breaks the silence. Hermione stops pushing her food around.

"It was dull."

"Yeah. It was pretty boring. Especially gym. All we did was get timed on how fast we could run around the gym eight times." Zabini remarks.

"Those two were quite popular with the ladies." Hermione states, taking another bite of food before pushing it around her plate some more.

"Oh? Any good lookin' ones?" Ron inquires, swallowing his mouthful of food.

"A few." Zabini winks.

"Hermione also was a tad popular, although I don't see why." Malfoy shrugs.

"Oi. What's that supposed to mean?" Ron slams his hand down on the table.

"Stop it, Ron." Hermione glares.

"Guys were checking her out. The girls don't seem that fond of her though." Zabini chimes in.

"Who's checking you out?" Ron demands.

"I said stop." Hermione throws her fork down on the plate. "No one was checking me out." She slide her chair out and brings her plate into the kitchen. Harry follow behind her with his own.

"You okay?" He asks as she begins to scrub the dishes.

"I'm fine. I just… don't know muggle schools."

"It's not that different than Hogwarts."

"But I had you and Ron at Hogwarts."

"Now you have Malfoy and Zabini." Hermione gives him a look. "I know it's not the same but at least you're not alone."

"I am attending school with two Purebloods that hate me and are only being civil because they have to be. In two weeks, they'll make friends, or rather, groupies to play with." Hermione finishes the dishes and sighs. "I'll be fine."

"I know you will." Harry squeezes her shoulder before heading back into the dining room. Hermione sighs and decides to go up to her room to get some homework done.

 _September 8th_

 _Today we started muggle high school. It is just as horrid as I thought it would be. I don't mind the classes. They are super easy to me. It's the people I can't stand. I really wish Harry and Ron were with me. But… Zabini and Malfoy stuck with me a lot more than I thought they would. I guess although they'll never admit it, the idea of muggle school must make them extremely uncomfortable. And I must be the only thing they can associate with what they consider normal…_

Hermione looks up at her door upon hearing a knock. She bites her lip.

"Who is it?"

"Blaise." Hermione doesn't answer. "I need help with our homework."

Hermione gets up, closing her journal. She opens her door to reveal a sheepish looking Blaise holding his school books. He's looking at the ground, obviously uncomfortable asking for help. Hermione sighs and opens her door and ushers him in. He nods and enters her room, looking around while she closes the door behind her, leaving it open just a crack.

"What are you having trouble with?"

"Math. And History. And Science…" Zabini curses under his breath. "It's all so different from the wizarding world."

"I know. It's okay. Let's start with math, it'll help with the science."

Hermione opens up her books and lays them besides Zabini's and begins to explain to him different things. After a half hour, they finish up the math homework. Hermione looks at the time. 10:46pm. She can hear a few snores coming from the rooms. Quietly, she tiptoes downstairs to get a snack for them. She grabs a bag of chips and a package of Hershey bars before heading upstairs. When she returns to her room, there is not one, but two boys in her room.

"Come to join the party?" Hermione asks Malfoy sarcastically.

"Shut it, Mudblood." Malfoy scoffs. Hermione turns red, throwing the bag of chips at him.

"Get out my room."

"But Granger," Zabini goes to protest.

"No. If he's going to insult me, then get out." Hermione can feel the tears coming. She always hid them, not wanting to show weakness in front of her enemy. But she couldn't help it.

"Aw, did I make you upset? Are you gonna cry, you stupid freak?" Malfoy mocks, standing up.

SMACK.

The three of them are silent for a moment. It seems like everything has just stopped. Malfoy looks at her, not knowing if he should be angry, shocked or impressed.

"You know nothing about me." Hermione's voice is soft, almost a whisper.

Suddenly, she turns on her heels and sprints down the stairs. She runs through the kitchen and out the back porch, into the backyard. The rain is pouring down, soaking her in seconds. Her tears mix in with the rain as she settles down under the tree.

"What was that all about?" Zabini asks, leaning back on his hands.

"What?" Malfoy shrugs, rubbing his cheek.

"Why were you being an asshole? We agreed to be civil. Where did that come from?"

"I guess I'm just used to being an asshole to her. She's still the annoying bookworm of the golden trio. The goody two-shoes, Gryffindor Princess."

"And you're the arrogant sex-god, bad boy Slytherin Prince." Zabini retorts.

"I'm not supposed to be nice to her."

"But she's been nice to us. She was just helping me with my homework. Which I doubt you fully understand either. Why else would you have come in here?" Malfoy looks out the door, not saying anything. "Look… why can't we just… try to be friends with them? We don't have to keep up appearances. We aren't at school or at home… and who knows? Maybe things… will change." Zabini examines a loose thread on his shirt.

"This means I have to apologize to her, doesn't it?" Malfoy asks after a long pause. Zabini nods. "Damn it."

Malfoy makes his way downstairs, looking around for the brunette. She isn't in the living room, nor the kitchen. He opens the back porch, expecting to see her in one of the chairs. But she isn't there. Lightning flashes outside, illuminating the backyard. That's when he spots her, sitting under the tree. He curses under his breath before exiting the house.

"Granger!" He calls out over the rain. Hermione's head flings up, revealing her sullen face.

"Go away!" She shouts back, burying her head into her arms.

"Look, I'm sorry." Malfoy chokes out the words as he approaches her. "I'm so used to being nasty to you. I shouldn't have said what I did." Hermione lifts her head as he bends down next to her. "Please forgive me?" He holds out his hand. His platinum blond hair is sticking to his face. His eyes are shimmering in the darkness of the night. Hermione examines his face, looking for sincerity. She must have found it, because she takes his hand, letting him help her up from the ground.

"You're all wet." She states as she stands up.

"I wonder why." He responds sarcastically. A tiny smile breaks out onto her face. To his surprise, he smiles at that. He quickly shakes his head and returns to his normal neutral facial expression.

The two make their way upstairs, back to her room. Zabini laughs at the sight before him. Their clothes are sticking to them like a second skin. Their hair is matted down, dripping onto the floor. A puddle is forming beneath their feet.

"Out, so I can get changed into dry clothes." Hermione instructs.

"Aw, I can't watch?" Zabini winks. Hermione's face turns red. "I'm kidding. Or am I?" He winks again but stands up, tugging Malfoy out the room as well so he can get into some dry clothes himself.

Hermione closes her door, then removes her clothes, throwing them into her hamper. She tugs on dry clothes and dries her hair with a towel briefly to dry it. She runs a brush through her hair real quick before opening her door. Apparently the boys were waiting outside her door. She steps aside, allowing entrance.

"Now, our physics class is after our study hall so we can do history now and physics during study hall. It's too late to do both." She glances at the clock. 11:13 pm.

Hermione takes the next hour to go over their homework and explain why it is different than what they knew from the wizarding world. She shows them her notes and allows them to copy them. She goes over the worksheet they were given, explaining where to find the answers. Finally, they finish and she shoos them out her room so they can get some rest.

"Draco?" Zabini calls out, stopping Malfoy before he enters his room.

"Yeah?"

"You saw that on her shoulder, right?" Malfoy frowns.

"Yeah. It looked like a bruise, but it seems like makeup was covering it…"

"I don't remember seeing it there before."

"Me either. Just, don't mention it. I have a feeling those idiots don't know about it. Which means she definitely doesn't want us to know." Malfoy looks at the floor.

"You're right. Well… night."

The boys enter their rooms and settle into bed. Hermione lays in her bed, trying to fall asleep. The day's events swim in her head. She feels like she's in an alternate reality. Nothing seems to be real right now. They are in the muggle world. The Slytherins are being nice. Malfoy needed help with his homework. It's so crazy. Hermione sighs. _I just hope everything turns out alright..._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Hermione groans, stretching in her bed before glancing at her alarm clock. 4:58am. She rubs the sleep from her eyes and sighs in defeat before gathering her things for her morning shower. She enters the bathroom, turning on the hot water and stepping in, letting the warm water pelt her back and soak her hair. She scrubs her skin and rinses the conditioner out her hair before stepping out and covering herself with her towel. She wipes the steam from the mirror and brushes her teeth.

Entering her room, she tosses her towel aside and begins to get dressed. After applying her makeup and fixing her hair, she grabs her things and heads downstairs. Her morning routine is going just as it normally does. She puts on a pot of coffee and opens up her history textbook, deciding to read ahead while she waits to hear the first signs of life in the house.

Finally she hears footsteps above her and begins to make breakfast. One by one, the boys shuffle their way downstairs. Harry rubs away the sleep from his eyes as he prepares his coffee. Blaise and Malfoy scurry down the stairs. Blaise finishes tucking in his shirt while Malfoy begins to fix his tie.

"Good morning." Hermione greets, preparing plates of food for them.

"Morning." The three mumble back, still half asleep.

Hermione wraps up two plates of breakfast, seeing that Ron and Snape have chosen to sleep in. The four wizards pull on their shoes and head out to the car. _Another day in hell._ Hermione sighs.

The school day starts and the trio shuffle from class to class, taking notes and going over homework. The girls try chatting with Draco and Blaise more now. Hermione does her best to ignore them. She focuses on her notes, her nose in her textbook, blocking out all noise.

"Hermione!" She jerks her head up to see Blaise waving his hand in front of her face.

"Yes?" She asks, looking from one Slytherin to the other,

"We still need help finishing our Physics homework." He states, placing the textbook on the table.

"It's our last class so it would be nice to get it done now." Draco rolls his eyes at the brunette.

"Right. Let's see-."

"Hey Draco. Blaise." Hermione is suddenly cut off by a seductive voice. She turns her head to see one of their classmates slowly bending over their table, attention on the two wizards. The smell of the girl's perfume nearly chokes Hermione as the three examine the new arrival.

"Uh, hey." Draco replies but turns away from her, looking back at Hermione. He opens his mouth to say something to her but is cut off.

"What are you guys doing?" The stranger inquires, twirling a strand of hair, pushing her chest out towards the boys.

"Finishing up some homework." Blaise answers, looking the girl up and down with pleasure.

"Sounds dull." She sighs,

"If you don't mind, we're busy." Draco states, not taking his eyes off Hermione.

"I just came over to invite you boys to a party." She slips a piece of paper in front of Draco and then Blaise. They pick it up and examine it. "It's on Friday. First party of the year. It'll be bloody amazing, I hope you two can make it." She grins down at them, twirling her hair some more. Hermione stares at her textbook, her presence obviously being ignored.

"Is Hermione invited?" Draco looks up and locks eyes with the stranger. They seem to look into her soul. She gives a slight shiver, her grin slightly faltering. "Of course not. Why would she be? She's a freak." The stranger looks down at Hermione with distaste. Draco holds up the invitation, handing it back to its owner.

"Then don't count on us being there." He scowls. She looks at him, taken aback.

"But-."

"She's not a freak, but you're a bitch. If she's not invited then we're not going," He takes the invitation from Blaise's hand and hands it back as well. The girl grinds her teeth together, not having expected them to want her to come.

"I mean, I guess she can come. As long as she looks... presentable." She forces the words out her mouth, obviously not wanting to invite the young witch. She places the invitations back on the table. "Just think about it, okay?" And with that, she turns on her heels and walks away.

"You didn't have to do that." Hermione finally mutters.

"And she didn't have to be a rude bitch. She had no right to say what she did, especially in front of you, acting like you weren't here." Blaise shakes his head.

"Thanks…" Hermione looks down, not sure how to react.

"So, number seven... " Draco brings their attention back to their homework, as if the encounter never occurred. Blaise glances at his best mate, a small smile forming on his lips. _Perhaps… he's beginning to care…_

The day passes by with no further incidents. The only annoyance was the icy glares of the girls who found out Hermione was forcibly invited to the party by her hot male friends. The young wizards ignored them and Hermione kept as much distance as she could.

At the sound of the final bell, they exit the building, grateful that the school day is over. When they emerge from the building, a car horn honks and they see Harry is already there to rescue them. They shuffle over to the car and head home.

At home, they make their way into their rooms and remove their uniforms. Hermione tugs on a comfortable pair of sweats and a fitted t-shirt. She pulls her hair into a messy bun and heads downstairs to inquire on the other wizards progress on getting a job.

"I got one!"

Everyone turns and stares as Ron runs into the kitchen. Draco and Blaise look over confused while Harry smirks and Hermione smiles.

"Well done! Where at?"

"Wendy's." Harry snickers and Hermione holds back a chuckle.

"What's Wendy's?" Blaise looks over at the two.

"It's a muggle restaurant that is made to make food at a fast pace. It's not the healthiest food but it is pretty delicious." Hermione explains.

"So, what's your position? Mascot?" Harry breaks out into giggles. Hermione swats his arm.

"You recommended he apply there didn't you?"

"Well, he needs a job so I just gave him a list of places, Wendy's included." Harry grins innocently.

"Hermione, what's he mean mascot? What's so funny?" Ron pales, not sure what he just got himself into.

"Harry's just a child. Wendy's is known for a red haired girl to be the image of the company. That girl's name is Wendy, thus the name of the place. Harry thought it's funny for you to work there because you're a redhead."

"Hey, maybe you're related to this Wendy chick. A long lost pureblood who thinks she's a muggle." Blaise joins Harry in his joke.

"Knock it off. At least he's got a job." Hermione looks pointedly at Harry. His cheeks tinge pink and he stops laughing.

"So, what position did you get?"

"Cashier."

"That's not bad. The training should be pretty straight forward. If you need any help and think you won't sound like a muggle if you ask, just call or text me okay?"

"Alright, 'Mione."

"Now, what should I make for dinner?"

After dinner, Harry and Snape go to apply for more jobs. Ron smugly settles into the couch and rewards himself with learning how to play video games. Hermione, Blaise and Draco sit themselves in Hermione's room once again to do homework. All is silent aside from a few questions here and there. After about twenty minutes of silence, Blaise puts his pencil down and looks up at Hermione.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"So, I was wondering…" Hermione pauses and glances up at the wizard. Draco looks over to his best mate as well.

"About that party…"

"No." Hermione cuts him off and continues to scribble in her notebook.

"But."

"I said no." Blaise pouts and Hermione scribbles some more.

"Why not?" Hermione stops scribbling and presses her fingers to her temple.

"Why do you want to go so bad?" Hermione finally looks up, blinking back the tears that beg to fall from her eyes. Panic begins to fill the boys, not wanting to see the young witch cry.

"I just. I mean. Me and Draco have always heard of muggle parties. But of course, could never attend. We would be punished if our parents ever found out…" Blaise trailed off. Hermione looks down.

"Then you guys can go."

"Hermione," she bites her lip, still not used to them using her first name. "We aren't asking permission." Hermione twirls a strand of her hair around her finger.

"We want you to come with." Draco puts his hand on her knee. Her eyes widen as she instinctively pulls away from him. She shakes her head, finally realising where she is. But before she released the breath she had been holding, Draco saw the fear that flashed in her eyes when he touched her.

"If you haven't realized, I'm not a sociable person."

"So? Come on, Hermione. It'll be fun."

"We have different definitions of fun."

"Hermione…" She looks at Blaise again, not wanting to say yes. "This could be our only chance to experience this…" For a moment, she began to feel bad for the young purebloods. Not allowed to experience things because of expectations so unfair. Slowly, her stubbornness began to falter.

"I wouldn't even have anything to wear. I wouldn't even know WHAT to wear…" Hermione tried to find any excuse she could to not say yes.

"Hermione, my mother is a Pureblood fashion designer. I grew up learning how to pick up on fashion. All I have to do is skim a few magazines, search a little online and go to a store with you and I can pick out the perfect outfit for you." Blaise waves his hand, waving the excuse away.

"So, this is the pureblood plan to kill the muggleborn?" Hermione gives a small smile.

"It won't kill you, Hermione."

"I guess we'll find out Friday." She sighs, giving in.

"YES!" Blaise jumps up in victory.

"Don't make me change my mind." Hermione crosses her arms.

"We'll go shopping tomorrow after school."

"In that case, I'll tell Harry I'll drive the car to school tomorrow." Blaise continues his victory dance while Draco shakes his head, surprised he convinced her. "Alright, enough for tonight. TIme for bed." She stands up, gathering her books. The boys follow and she ushers them out the room.

After the boys have left, Hermione sighs and strips out of her clothing. She pulls on a large white t-shirt, long enough to meet the ends of her boyshorts. She unties her hair and flops on her bed. She stares at the ceiling, replaying their conversation in her head. _Why me? Why do they have to bring me?_ She shakes her head and buries her face in her pillow. _I don't go to parties. I don't hang out with those kind of people…_ The face of the pretty girl who spat insults at her pops into her mind. She really didn't want to go. To face that disgusting excuse for a person. She moans into her pillow.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Hermione lift her head and holds her breath. She bites her lip before getting up and walking to the door. She turns the knob and opens it just a crack. She peers through and is shocked to see platnium blonde hair.

"Draco?" She breathes out, confused.

"Uh, yeah. May I come in?" He looks to the right, checking to see no one is looking out into the hall.

"Uh, sure." She steps aside, letting him in before closing the door again. "Everything okay?" Draco stares at the floor and shrugs.

"Yeah, I think so. I just, wanted to talk for a minute…"

"About?"

"I guess… just to say sorry."

"Sorry?"

"Yeah. I know I've been an asshole to you since our first year at Hogwarts. For no real reason."

"You had reason. I'm just a stupid mudblo-." Hermione's eyes widen has Draco's hand flies up and covers her mouth.

"Please… Please don't call yourself that…" Draco trails off. Hermione slowly nods and he removes his hand. "I only called you that because of my father. You don't get it. I had to. I'm not allowed to be friends with anyone I want! I have to be mean to muggle borns and Potter. At school, I'm constantly watched. One wrong move, one nice gesture, and my father finds out… And nothing is worse than that…" Hermione bites her lip. Draco continues to look at the ground. Slowly, she puts out her hand and lays it on his shoulder. He flinches, a reaction she knows all too well.

"It's okay… I understand…" Draco finally looks up at her. "I'm a smart witch remember? I can figure out that you are under pressure from your dad. The question only was, did you only do it because of your father, or did you want to?"

"I never wanted to. I don't like being center of attention. Always being watched, looked to. I never wanted to be feared or looked at as such an evil person. I mean, it comes with some perks I guess. And getting in trouble can be fun at times. But it's one thing for it to be on my terms. Another for it to be on my father's."

"So, you only tormented us because of your father?"

"Yeah… To be honest, I was always a bit jealous of you three. You seem to trust each other with everything. I only have that trust with Blaise. Mostly because we feel the same way. It's just that my father is worse than his."

"Yeah… complete trust…" Hermione trails off, looking away from him.

"You guys are so close. Especially you and Ron." Draco smirks a bit.

"Oh, bloody hell. No." Hermione gives a slight chuckle. Hermione moves over to her bed and pats the area next to her. Draco finally takes a good look at her, his cheeks tinging pink as he looks away, scolding himself for having such a reaction. Hermione looks down at herself and blushes, forgetting she was only wearing her oversized shirt. She jumps up and tugs on a pair of sweats before returning to her bed. She mumbles a quick sorry as he sits down next to her.

"So, no? You and Ron?" Draco smirks again,

"Look, as I said before. I'm a smart witch. I know he has a crush on me. But… Ron and Harry are like brothers to me. Little brothers, in fact. I feel the need to take care of them. I couldn't imagine having any romantic feelings towards either of them." She smiles, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I see. So, you must tell them everything if you're so close." Hermione's smile falls.

"Not everything."

"Oh?" Draco raises his eyebrow. "Like?"

"Like they sure as hell won't know that you are in my room at one in the morning and just saw me with only a large shirt on." Hermione's face suddenly heats up, turning her cheeks red.

"Right." Draco's cheeks turn pink again as a crooked grin graces his face.

"Wow, that's the closest thing to a smile I've ever seen on your face."

"Well, I guess there's alway a possibility that the impossible will happen."

"This year sure is proving that."

"So, why did you let me in your room at one in the morning?" Draco smirks again and raises his eyebrow once more.

"It's not every day that the impossible happens. I wanted to know why the amazing Draco Malfoy wanted to speak to me at this ungodly hour." Hermione laughs lightly.

"I guess… I was just looking for a friend…"

"So, we are officially friends now? Like real friends?"

"If you want to be." Draco looks at her, his eyes meeting hers. Their stare into each other's eyes for a moment. The world seems to be frozen around them. Hermione looks down, then meets his eyes once more.

"I would love to be your friend, Draco." She smiles, the kind of smile where she closes her eyes and tilts her head to the side like it was the most simplest and obvious decision she could ever make.

"Brilliant." Draco smirks.

Outside Hermione's door, Blaise crouches, his ear pressed against the door. He smiles. Draco did it. He finally let someone else in. And he chose a person extremely worth of doing so. He may not know Hermione extremely well yet, but he believe she is truly a good person. And just the kind of friend Draco needs. Blaise stands up and stretches, glad with the outcome of today's events. He walks over to his room and closes his door behind him just as the Slytherin prince sneaks out the Gryffindor princess' room and enters his own. Before he closes his door and she closes her, they whisper good night to each other. They lay in bed, ready for sleep, both replaying the night's events in their heads...


End file.
